Tales of Yesterday
by ToDifferentToBeReal
Summary: A collection of Sailor Moon drabbles.
1. Madness

Title: Madness  
Author: TooDiffer2BReal  
Genre: General  
Ratings: PG  
Characters: Beryl, mentions of Shitennou, Senshi, Endymion, and Serenity

Beryl snarled, whipping breakable items across the room so she could have to satisfaction of hearing them shatter on the cold, stone floor. She paced the room in a fury.

That little lunar twit would soon know her wrath.

Beryl had spent years upon years trying to grow closer to Endymion and she still had nothing to show for it, having made it to being barely an acquaintance. His guards barely let her get close to him and never let her alone with him when she did manage to get close to the prince.

Then a total strange waltzes in and sweeps the prince off his feet and suddenly he's in love with the ethereal beauty. And while she's at it the silver-haired twig charms the Shitennou and the four men barely bat an eyelash when she visits the prince. Then to top it off the four friends the whore brings along enchant the Shitennou and everyone is just one big, happy family.

Beryl growled and threw a glass figurine against the wall.

She wasn't supposed to know about the lunar girl and her four pals but she'd been keeping an eye on Endymion. She'd discovered the girl not long after she started visiting and the other four girls had followed soon after.

Well she would show them. She would make them pay for humiliating her. She would have Endymion and she would kill that wretched girl and the others as well.

A/N: I really don't know how this happened. I really, really don't like Beryl and I don't sympathize with her either, in my mind she was always evil and no matter how the Shitennou ended up joining her she somehow coerced them into it with persuasion or brainwashing or something, she just played dirty there. But I suppose Beryl best fit the mood I was in, I could have done one of the Senshi but Beryl just fit. Besides it didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped, or as good as it was in my head. Oh well, it's just a drabble.


	2. So Close

Title: So Close  
Author: TooDiffer2BReal  
Pairings: hints at Shitennou/Senshi and Endymion/Serenity  
Characters: Shitennou, Endymion, others mentioned  
Rating: PG  
Notes: slightly inspired by 'Meant to Live' by Switchfoot, drabble written in an attempt to sort some things out in the verse a larger fic I'm working on is set in and inspire myself to write more

The Shitennou and their Prince had been so close, so close. They'd nearly managed to do something that their forefathers had never thought possible, had never even cared about, a treaty with the moon and the rest of the galaxy and a marriage between the Earth Prince and Moon Princess. They would have achieved their goals and been at peace.

Then the war broke out, at first it was little skirmishes upsetting the balance, fights among people in one or several towns. Still the Shitennou and their Prince found them odd, so the men had set off to investigate the fights. The information they discovered confused them all the more. The fights grew larger resulting in casualties of whole towns. Survivors couldn't remember why they'd fought, only that they had feeling that someone had told them to.

The fighting quickly spread into all out war and though, at first, they didn't know who, the men knew someone was controlling the fighting behind the scenes.

When the instigator was revealed and war broke out the pulled out of the treaty negotiations. Queen Serenity as always kind explained with sorrow that she could not sign a treaty until the Earth showed it could control its own people and maintain peace.

Any request for help that the Earth made to the other planets and the moon were denied, despite pressure from the inner planetary princesses, it was said that Earth must handle its own affairs.

If it was known then that this was far beyond just one of Earth's affairs perhaps the planets would have helped they defeat Beryl early on. If they had known of Metallia perhaps Queen Serenity would have sent reinforcements. If it had been known that attacks would be launched on all of the other planets and the moon, known that what had started as skirmishes on Earth would be the end of the Silver Millennium.

They'd been meant for so much more. They hadn't been meant to fall to Beryl and die in her war. They hadn't been meant to kill the ones they loved most. Earth was supposed to have prospered and to be united to the moon and the other planets through marriage.

Yet everything that would have happened was destroyed by one jealous girl and an evil being's use of her hatred.


End file.
